Pushing the Limits
Previous Story > Gift of Life. ---- The images flowed through his mind like water through his fingers. Every time he closed his eyes the scene awaited him. It didn’t matter if he where sleeping or wide awake. Always the same images of he, his brother and sister, being brutalized by a force of mechanical nightmares built to look like a man. Their strength had been incredible and even now the thought of him unable to help his elder siblings made him snarl in self disgust. The young Saiyan’s name was Shu… and circumstances had lent him an anger never before seen in the young man. ---- ‘Is he still in there?’ The target of the question was a Saiyan who appeared in his early teenage years with black hair, a blue T-shirt, and grey shorts. He wore armoured elbow and knee pads and accompanied the garb with a pair of white shoes. He lacked the distinct tail of the race though. ‘Yup,’ the man replied. ‘Nasu, you need to do something! We’ll be arriving in three days time, and he’s been in there for almost a month!’ Nasu – full name Akanasu – was the tailless Saiyan warrior. ‘What am I supposed to do? The only time he left that room is to eat. I think he intends to run through the entirety of that robotic army by himself.’ ‘He isn’t lacking in ambition is he?’ A female voice said in reply. Nasu turned to regard the speaker. He had yet to fully learn everyone’s name or face for he had only been part of the unit a scant three months, and little of that time had been spent here aboard their mobile base of operations. Yet he knew the woman to be the ships doctor; even though he had never had the need to visit her yet. ‘Can’t say I blame him though,’ Nasu greeted. ‘The guys brother and sister where taken. For all we know...’ The door of the training room opened and out stepped a young man of average height with black hair and a heavily ripped training outfit made from the elastic fabric common amongst Saiyan warriors. The only part of it whole was the waist, groin, and right leg. Everywhere else was bruised, scuffed, burned or cut. This was Shu and the size of his muscles had increased since Nasu had last seen him. ‘You look like hell,’ Nasu greeted. ‘I feel like it to boot,’ Shu replied. ‘Do me a favour, would you? Tell me my power level.’ Nasu attached the red device known as a scouter to his right eye and hit the activation button. Digits flashed across the red visor before slowing at twenty-three-thousand! ‘It’s at… Wow! You’re reading twenty-three-thousand… and it’s still rising! Twenty-three-thousand-two-hundred… Twenty-three-thousand-six-hundred…!’ The device burst apart on Nasu’s face! ‘It read twenty-four-thousand before it exploded.’ ‘Good.’ With that Shu turned in the direction of the medical wing. As he walked away Nasu felt a real chill run up his spine. As Shu walked away the doctor charged after him, for in his wake he left a trail of blood that gave Nasu the indication of a corpse being trailed across the floor. Inside the gravity room wasn’t much better. The apparatus was warm and slick with droplets of blood and the training machinery was damaged or destroyed. Blood dotted the walls and floor and the smell of burning soon reached Nasu’s nostrils. ‘I knew he was tough,’ he whispered at last, ‘but this? This takes the piss.’ ---- Yaro watched the mechanics dangling from the ceiling all around him. Some were small and insignificant, while others where much larger. He even recognized some of them as the robots he, Carola, and Shu had fought when they first arrived to exterminate the citizens of this mud-ball more than a month ago. All that really bugged him right now was the sense this Dr. Monroe was hiding something and the fact the table he lay on was cold and hard. But at least his arm no longer pained him and the discomfort in his chest had disappeared. But the migraines continued. Even now he felt like someone was beating a tune with his skull as the drum. It was an apparent side-effect of the treatment according to Dr. Monroe. Not that Yaro cared. Soon his strength would return and when it did he’d ensure that Dr. Monroe wouldn’t be fit to continue his “experiments”. The thought of squishing his head between both his hands like some giant fruit was one of Yaro’s happier thoughts. His attention, however, was suddenly drawn towards the activation of the attacker robots. ‘It would appear more pirates have arrived. Shall we sit back and see who these people are?’ Dr. Monroe turned his table around to gaze upon a large screen. The spaceship touching down on the planets surface was known to Yaro, though he hid his surprise extremely well. This wasn’t the first time he had been captured. It was best to pretend ignorance for now. The person that left the ship was a welcome one however. Shu walked forward calmly with his face contorted with rage. ‘A friend of yours, I see.’ Dr. Monroe stated. ‘I remember him from before, two months ago now. Is he a Saiyan as well?’ ‘… What do you think?’ Yaro answered. ‘You only thought I was powerful. Wait to you see him, doctor. He’ll blow you away.’ Yaro, of course, was hoping his little brother didn’t. He wanted that pleasure for himself. ‘He was bested before. Today shall be no different.’ Oh, how Yaro disagreed with that. This little show was going to be entertaining… ---- Shu tore through robots like it was going out of fashion! He darted around the planets surface like an unholy terror never staying still. One second he was atop a spire of rock sticking out of the earth like some great finger, while the next his fist was slowly opening within the internal circuitry of a large robot easily one-hundred meters away! ‘If only you fools could experience fear,’ the robot he spoke to was then reduced to scrap by a one-handed energy wave which also vaporized a second robot coming in from above. ‘If you did you would have realized how stupid it was to piss off a Saiyan!’ ---- ‘… My robots… Look what he’s doing!’ Yaro merely grinned. Dr. Monroe had emptied the lab and sent everything he had to prevent Shu’s steady advance, yet everything wasn’t good enough. No matter what he hurled at the young Saiyan he just kept ploughing through them like they weren’t even there! Shu had obviously spent the last month or so in the gravity room training. But speaking of doing something… it was time to get out of here. Yaro furrowed his forehead and clenched his fists tightly at his side. His entire body was surrounded by a thin layer of ki, which then expanded out in the form of a blue barrier. The shackles holding his arms, legs and chest firmly in place blew across the room and shattered the screen! ‘Now… let me repay you for your hospitality, doctor.’ As true as his word Yaro grasped the doctor’s head between both his hands and squeezed until his head was crushed. ‘That felt good. Now I need to find Carola.’ ---- Next Story >. Category:Storylines Category:Dragonball Greying